The present invention relates to a CPU cooling arrangement for carrying heat away from a CPU in a computer, and more particularly to such a CPU cooling arrangement which achieves a high heat dissipation effect, and saves much energy.
When the CPU of a computer is operated, heat must be quickly carried away so that the CPU can keep functioning well. According to conventional methods, a fan is mounted on a heat sink above the CPU. When the fan is started, currents of air are induced to flow through the heat sink, causing heat to be dissipated into the air. This arrangement is less effective because most air stays inside the computer. Further, this arrangement consumes much energy because the fan is continuously operated during the operation of the CPU.